Weak Kneed
by bxblover
Summary: Part two in a set of one-shots for the celebration of Klaine Week.  Kurt goes for musical advice from Mr. Schue's hunky new TA. AU. Character spoiler for 3x15, & small references to a really cheesy, not-that-good movie. K  because I'm paranoid.


Title: Weak-Kneed

Started: 3/13/12

Finished: 3/14/12 3:18 a.m.

Summary: Part two in a set of one-shots for the celebration of Klaine Week. This one is…a little weird. At least to me. Character spoiler for 3x15, and small references to a really cheesy, not-that-good movie. Kurt goes for musical advice from Mr. Schue's hunky new TA.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>"He's just helping you perform better, it's not like he's inviting you over for drinks!" Tina pointed out.<p>

Kurt wiggled smugly in his seat. "That makes no difference to me! I'm going to his house! And I'll be so mature and worldly that he'll be utterly seduced, no matter what his original intentions were."

"But it's so inappropriate! He's Mr. Schuester's TA!"

"And more to the point, Kurt, he's straight!" Rachel insisted, staring at Kurt like he'd lost his mind, which, okay…

"It doesn't matter Rachel! Love has no such restrictions as sexual orientation. We're meant to be!"

"Kurt, I know you think that but—"

"No, I don't think, I know. It's like _Head Over Heels_; you get weak in the knees when you meet The One."

The girls stared at him expectantly from across the table. "And have your knees gone weak yet, Kurt," Mercedes asked him skeptically.

He blushed and shoved pointlessly at his salad. "Well, no. But I fully expect that to happen when he comes around and realizes that he's into boys. Preferably slightly younger ones with great fashion sense."

He ignored their collective groan and the slice of bologna Santana threw at him.

(Asterisk)

Kurt knocked successively on the thick wooden door, grinning with excitement and smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in his outfit one last time.

The door swept open easily. Kurt fixed on his most sophisticated expression, and was greeted with a charming smile and devastatingly sexy eyes.

"Hey Kurt! Come on in."

"Hi Cooper," Kurt said with a syrupy sweet voice, stepping inside as Cooper held open the door for him. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help with my song. Almost everyone in New Directions have taste levels that border on the sophomoric."

Cooper smiled back warmly and chuckled, his voice rich and deep as he combed his hand through his thick, gorgeous hair that looked straight out of a shampoo commercial.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Musically I was never on the same level as my classmates either."

Kurt's smile broadened and felt the butterflies reawaken in his stomach. To have so much in common already, he was certain it was fate. "What a coincidence!"

Cooper chuckled again, apparently not having as significant a revelation as Kurt did. "I'll get the music sheets; they're upstairs. Please, help yourself to something in the kitchen, it's just that way down the hall. Excuse the mess, my little brother's visiting from school and we got kind of crazy with some culinary experiments."

As Cooper bounded up the stairs Kurt bit his lip and bounced on his heels delightedly. A slow start, but things were going smoothly.

He paused to look around the room, marveling at all the expensive, but tasteful furnishings, and gave a mental thumbs-up to the decorator; everything was too polished to be an amateur's work. He hummed thoughtfully, wondering if he should go ahead and get a drink of water or something from the kitchen.

He didn't want to risk running into some grimy five year old. _But the kid might be up in his room._

He didn't want to seem weird by digging through all the kitchen cupboards. _As opposed to just standing in the hallway like a creeper_?

Kurt volleyed back and forth for a while before deciding that yes, to be polite, he would get himself a glass of water. But he would only allow himself to search through three cupboards before waiting to ask Cooper for help.

He nodded and strode into the kitchen with determination. If nothing else, this could encourage further interaction between himself and Cooper. _You can comment on his excellent taste, or his parents' taste, or_—

"Oof!"

Kurt felt the wind get knocked out of him as he ran headfirst into something kind of small, but definitely solid. He gasped and held out his hands to steady himself. They wound up laying flat on the breasts of a navy blue blazer with red piping. And there was a warm body underneath the blazer. A warm, male body. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't look…where…I was…," Kurt broke off uncertainly, and for once in his life, speech failed him. He heard a voice respond anyway, something sweet and melodic.

"It's okay; no harm done. You must be Kurt. I'm Blaine, Cooper's brother."

A self-deprecating smile adorned the cutest mouth Kurt had ever seen. Blaine's face was angled, perfectly chiseled and the hands still holding him steady were firm but tender. Though there was a very youthful enthusiasm about him, and a sense of untainted kindness, it certainly wasn't the young kid that he was expecting. Blaine was about Kurt's age, maybe slightly younger given his height, but he was _easily_ the dreamiest guy the countertenor had ever seen. When he finally dared direct eye contact Kurt gasped again as he felt his legs give out from under him.

"Whoops!" Blaine chuckled, grappling to get better support and inadvertently pulling their bodies closer together. Kurt couldn't stop staring into those eyes. Probably some variegation of hazel, today they were the color of warm honey, and framed by a pair of ridiculously long eyelashes. "Steady there. Are you okay?"

He laughed weakly, overwhelmed by the thick muscles in the arms he was clutching to for dear life. "I'm-I'm…I-I'm fine. Sorry again."

Blaine smiled back. "No problem. Just weak knees, huh?"

There was a beat. Then Kurt's eyes glazed over and a lazy, moony grin broke out on his face as he stared at Blaine. "Uh-huh…"

He thought he heard a voice calling him from the other room, but at the moment he was too busy swooning.

Blaine chuckled again and blushed. "Um…don't you have an appointment with Cooper?"

"Hmm…Who?"

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yeah, I jumped on that bandwagon too. I can't help it, I'm all ecstatic for Cooper to show up. I don't care if he's an ass, I don't care if he's totally supportive. Just some insight to Blaine would be nice. …And gratuitous klaine. Anyway, hope you liked part two! I wanted to make sure that it didn't seem like Kurt was going for the next best thing kind of scenario, so hopefully that came across properly. It's wonderful to be writing again. Missed you very much. :)<strong>


End file.
